clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Actions
Your penguin can do several different actions. To perform them, click the icons on your toolbar. These actions are waving, dancing, sitting, and throwing snowballs. Actions Dancing dancing.]] To perform a dance, choose the dance icon under the actions button or hitting the key "d". The standard dance starts off with the penguin's right foot forward and then the penguin's left foot forward. The penguin then does the same moves but the penguin puts his back to the screen. Then, the penguin joins flippers and does the Cabbage Patch dance. Afterwards, the penguin sits twice in the direction of the screen and waves with the left flipper and then the right flipper shortly after. Your penguin sits twice again and then ducks to the left, then the right. The dance will loop thereafter. dancing with a yellow puffle.]] break dancing.]] You can dance with your puffles too. To do it, walk your puffle, then dance. Each puffle has its own dance. *The Blue Puffle jumps. *The Red Puffle jumps. *The Green Puffle flys. *The Black Puffle moves like a tornado. *The Pink Puffle does "warm-up stretches." *The Purple Puffle dance with a disco ball above it's body. *The Yellow Puffle shakes with music notes coming out of its body. *The White Puffle jumps the like red and blue puffles except a snowcloud hovers above its head. *The Orange Puffle hula hoops. *The Black elite puffle (Black puffle wearing a blue welding mask) welds or jumps through a ring of white fire. When you wear certain outfits, you can do certain actions when you dance. Examples: *Coffee Apron: Pours coffee *Yellow Duck/Green Duck/Lifegaurd Suit/diving suit from cave exploring party 2010: Swims *Clown Suit: Juggles balls *Chef Hat: Flips pizzas *Boombox: Break dance *Jet Pack/Propeller Cap: Floats Breakdancing Breakdancing came out during the Dance-A-Thon Party, and when penguins acquired a Boombox, and danced with it with nothing else on, the penguin would start to breakdance. It would usually do acrobatic moves such as a spin on the floor and jump up. Cadence is the only penguin that can breakdance with clothes on; this means that she can breakdance with her wig, bangles, and shoes. Throwing snowballs See the main article: Snowball. .]] In Club Penguin, you can throw snowballs. These are usually used in wars or when a penguin is annoyed or mad at someone. If you want to throw a snowball, click on an icon on the toolbar to the right of the chat line. It will have a white circle on it. After you click on the 'throw' button, you can aim and fire! In the water party, snowballs were replaced by water balloons. You can also throw a snowball by pressing "t" on your keyboard. Rapidly pressing t, then clicking, only shows occasionally, so you cannot "rapid fire". The Snow Forts is a great place to hold snowball fights, because that is what it was made for! Also, if you throw snowballs at the target at the Clock Tower, the target will spin upside down. According to the Penguin Times, doing this helps the clock move. Waving performing the Wave action.]] To perform this action, Press "W" on your keyboard, or click the waving penguin icon on your tool bar. It is the third icon from the left. Choose the second action and your penguin will wave. Sitting sitting.]] If you press the "S" key, or click on one of the sitting pictures on your toolbar, your penguin will sit. If you press "S" and your mouse is on the game screen, then your penguin will sit to the direction where your mouse is. Gallery File:Ac.jpg|The actions list. See also *Toolbar *Emotions *Clothes Category:Misc. Category:Interface Category:Misc. Category:Interface Category:Club Penguin